


The Bandana Code: Robins Egg Blue

by VampireVengence



Series: The Bandana Code [10]
Category: All Time Low (Band), Bandom, You Me At Six
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Being Walked In On, Boys Kissing, Caught, Couch Sex, Dry Humping, Flagging, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Handkerchief Code, In The Realm Of The Senses (Movie), Jalex - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Rimming, Rough Kissing, The Bandana Code, The Hanky Code
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:02:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27630425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireVengence/pseuds/VampireVengence
Summary: "God damn." He muttered, shifting position. "These guys are randier than rabbits.""I know the feeling," Jack muttered.He could feel Alex's eyes on him as he watched the onscreen copulation; both feeling its effects. "How do you feel about robin's egg blue?" He asked, making Jack smirk."Now that's a pretty great colour."
Relationships: Jack Barakat/Alex Gaskarth
Series: The Bandana Code [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927651
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	The Bandana Code: Robins Egg Blue

Jack had absolutely no idea what he was watching.

He and Alex were lounging together on opposite ends of the couch and he had Alex's feet in his lap. Alex's eyes were fixed on the screen trying to follow the story as best he could whereas Jack himself had given up.

Lisa had had to watch the movie for one of her classes and had raved about it. Apparently, it was a "visual masterpiece" and Alex absolutely _had_ to watch it. So since Alex had to watch it, Jack had to watch it with him.

The movie had come with the language choices of French or Japanese which had meant subtitles. Jack had never enjoyed reading films so had instantly been put off but he'd tried his best to keep up. He was only watching the damn thing for Alex and he knew him well enough to know he'd want to talk about it after. The things he went through for this boy.

From what he could gather the lead female used to be a prostitute but had become a hotel maid and then she and the guy who owned the hotel had started having a lot of sex. And when Jack said a lot he meant a _lot._

He'd lost track of the number of sex scenes he'd had to sit through, each more explicit than the last. He was pretty sure they were actually fucking too which wasn't something he wasn't used to. He was starting to wonder if this was just some elaborate Japanese porno.

All that Jack was sure of was that all this sex was making him kind of horny.

Alex let out a small huff as once again things started to get heated on-screen. "God damn." He muttered, shifting position. "These guys are randier than rabbits."   
"I know the feeling," Jack muttered.

He could feel Alex's eyes on him as he watched the onscreen copulation; both feeling its effects. "How do you feel about robin's egg blue?" He asked, making Jack smirk. 

He should have known they'd never make it through this fuck fest without indulging in some carnal pleasure of their own. Alex's sexual appetite matched Jack's perfectly, it was part of why their little agreement worked so well. 

"Now that's a pretty great colour."

Alex crawled over, straddling his lap and began kissing down his neck; hands teasing his nipples through his t-shirt. They slipped up under the thin material, ghosting over his torso as his lips caressed the sensitive skin.

Jack moaned in approval, pulling Alex's head back by his hair and crashing their lips together. They kissed passionately, the onscreen antics an oddly appropriate soundtrack as they continued to share teasing touches.

Jack bit down on Alex's lower lip as he began grinding against him. They were both eager and desperate from sitting through their desires for so long.

Clothes were soon coming off, being tossed aside randomly as they tried to get this moving along as fast as possible. Jack was soon pinning Alex down against the couch as their bare dicks rubbed and their lips moved lasciviously. "You... are gonna need... to turn around... if this... is gonna work." Alex panted between kisses. Jack hated that he was right.

He grudgingly pulled away and shifted around so that he was level with Alex's dick. He licked a strip down the underside, humming in approval as Alex sucked his head into his mouth.

He began taking Jack further in, bobbing up and down as he swallowed around him. Jack groaned softly, lapping at Alex slit. Alex pulled off with an obscene pop. "Do not tease me, Barakat! I swear to god."

Jack chuckled softly but decided to comply. If he didn't Alex would only get his own back and given how horny he was he knew Alex had to be feeling it too. Neither of them were really up for foreplay right now.

Jack took Alex into his mouth properly and began to suck hard. Alex released a breathy gasp. "Better." He mumbled before swallowing Jack back down.

Jack took it slow, sucking hard and taking more of him in small increments. He hollowed his cheeks, rubbing his tongue over Alex's shaft in all the ways he liked. Alex moaned in approval, the vibration sending a shiver up Jack's spine.

Alex took Jack to the base, sucking hard as he began fondling his balls. He could taste precum as he pulled back and sucked on the head eagerly. He wanted every last drop of Jack's juices and fully intended on sucking him dry.

Jack moaned in approval, finally taking Alex all the way. He swallowed around him, focusing on his breathing as he forced himself not to gag. He pulled off completely, stroking him slowly with one hand whilst he sucked on the fingers of the other. Alex made an irritated noise in the back of his throat but Jack only smirked.

He wrapped his lips back around Alex's head as he began teasing his entrance with one saliva-coated finger. It wasn't going to be the easiest of rides but it would have to do. Alex let out a small gasp which had Jack pushing it in a little.

Both lads were determined to get the other off first so they were quickly both pulling out all their dirtiest tricks to ensure maximum pleasure.

Jack's eyes were rolling back as Alex repeatedly did that thing with his tongue that made his bones turn to jelly and Alex was releasing moans like a porn star around Jack's cock as Jack continued his double-fronted attack on his senses. His fingers were working overtime pumping in and out of the older lad whilst he sucked and swallowed his dick as he bobbed up and down.

Alex pulled off, squirming slightly as Jack caressed his prostate. He began jerking him with his hand whilst he ran his tongue over Jack's entrance making his toes curl. Now that just wasn't fair, Alex was incredible at eating ass and Jack was a sucker for any kind of anal play.

In response, he amped up the pressure on Alex's prostate. Determined to win the unspoken competition that seemed to be happening as they both sprinted towards their respective releases.

Alex lapped and circled, teasingly dipping the tip of his tongue further and further into Jack. He loved the muffled moans Jack was making, he sounded so god damn hot, it was delicious. He finally pulled away from his ass and took his twitching cock back into his mouth. They were both close now and he was going to make the most of it.

Jack removed his fingers in favour of gripping onto Alex's ass tight with both hands, massaging the cheeks as he went at it for all he was worth. He was so close he could taste it and he could sense Alex's impending orgasm too. This was going to be intense.

They ended up cuming together, Alex pulling back so he could savour every droplet of Jack's release whilst Jack swallowed him down further letting the hot salty liquid slide straight down his throat.

"Fuck." Jack mumbled as he pulled off, burying his face in Alex's thigh. Alex just hummed in agreement.

They lay in the quiet a moment, both feeling exhausted but totally satisfied. The movie completely forgotten.

Jack opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by the sound of keys in the front door. He just managed to get off Alex and into a seated position as Josh walked into the room. "What the fuck?" He cried in disbelief, hand flying up to cover his eyes. "Not again! What the hell are you two doing?"

Before either of them could respond a moan sounded from the TV. "Are you guys watching porn in here?" He fumed.  
"It's not porn, it's art," Alex said, somehow managing to sound dignified despite how fucked his voice was. He paused the movie whilst sliding on his boxers. Jack was quick to follow suit. 

Whilst Jack was comfortable with nudity, Josh was not and after the last time he'd walked in on them he'd threatened to shave Jack in his sleep so he was trying to be as sensitive and non-traumatizing as possible.

Once satisfied that he wouldn't be scarred for life, Josh lowered his hands; glare still in place as he folded his arms across his chest instead.

"What the fuck?" He repeated in disbelief. Jack snorted softly.   
"It really isn't a big deal."   
"It is when it's in the living room!" The pair just exchanged a smirk, both trying hard not to laugh. Josh shook his head in resignation. "I said you two were going to be trouble." 


End file.
